The Lyra Malfoy Mystery
by rolo197
Summary: "6th year was going completely fine until last night when Scorp dropped a bomb on us by telling us about his sister..." Lyra Malfoy went missing 11 years ago. Now, with the help of her Uncle Harry, Rose wants to find her. Then Lauren Malloy appears at Hogwarts. Can Rose solve the Lyra Malfoy Mystery? Some Scorose in there too
1. Chapter 1

Scorpius Malfoy always had a way of getting himself into trouble. His friendship with Al, Rose and Lily probably had a lot to do with it.

Albus Potter had been his best friend right from day one, sitting down next to him at the Slytherin table after their sorting, being the first person to actually talk to him without yelling an insult. Naturally, he quickly became close friends to the whole of the Potter and Weasley children, but became especially close with Al's sister Lily and Al's favourite cousin, Rose would never admit this fact out loud, however, for he would face certain death from the army of Wealsey cousins in Hogwarts with them.

Throughout their Hogwarts years, the quartet had caused their fair share of grief to Mr Flich, Mrs Norris the Third and Headmaster Flitwick with their pranks. Despite their unfortunate habit of causing havoc wherever they went, Scorpius and Rose were both made prefects in their 5th year. This didn't stop them from having fun, however, as they quickly realised how to use their new found responsibility to pull off pranks, like placing traps and dungbombs around the castle during their prefect rounds.

Now in their 6th year, Lily in her 4th, the quartet still were planning pranks and plotting trouble for Flich and 'his bloody cat', but had agreed that they would start to devote less time to their trouble making in order to actually focus on their studies, Lily for her OWLs and the other three for their NEWTs.

The quartet, despite reducing their troublemaking, were still very close. They confided in everything with each other, and as they were sat one night in the Slytherin common room, they were discussing their magic outbursts as children.

"Well," started Al, "We both went to a Muggle Primary school under the insistence of dad, where we both got into far too much trouble. Mum eventually pulled us both out and home schooled us when I was 9 and Lils was 7 as the 'incidents', as the school called them, happened far too often. My favourite outburst from me had to be when I suddenly was sat on top of the stationary cupboard in the corner. Poor Miss Bradshaw was very confused by that. But the best magic outburst I think was Lils" he laughed again.

"Albus, are you talking about the vanishing thing?" Lily tried to keep a straight face.

"She managed to vanish the clothes of some boys who'd been bullying her for being weird" he laughed, "and then whenever they were mean to her after that their shoes would vanish as a warning. They soon left her alone" Al grinned. Scorpius and Rose both sat there laughing.

"So what about your outbursts?" Lily asked, trying to change the conversation.

"Well, I was also sent to muggle primary" Rose said, "and my worst and funniest outburst had to be during our swimming lessons when I was 8. This evil boy in my class pushed me underwater in the deep end knowing that I didn't like swimming, and he was determined to keep me under, except that I possibly conjured an octopus to attack him" Rose laughed. "Needless to say, no one swam near me again" she said as she saw Al howling with laughter.

Scorpius took his turn next. "Well, my worst one was probably the first one I had when I was 4. I was playing with my sister at the time…"

"Wait, you have a sister?" Al asked, surprised.

"Not anymore" Scorpius frowned. He looked around to see all three of his friends staring at him, so he continued. "I had a sister who was two years younger than me. She looked really similar to me and was called Lyra" he said solemnly. "But one day when we were out shopping in Diagon Alley when I was 5, Lyra was taken." This drew gasps from all his friends. "We tried everything, but we never found her" a small tear slipped from his eye. He hastily rubbed it away, but he knew they'd noticed it.

"Oh Scorp, we never knew!" Rose said, moving closer to him on the sofa and hugging him. Lily also moved over to him to give him a hug. "So she's been missing for 11 years?"

"Yeah. Both Mum and Dad have given up on finding her now" he explained. "I'd like to hope that she's alive, but all we have left of her now is a few photos."

"Scorp, do you have a photo of her here?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I have one inside my trunk. It was the last photo that was taken before she disappeared" Scorpius said.

"Could we see it?" Lily asked. Al elbowed her in the ribs.

"Lils, don't be so nosy"

"It's fine, I'll go get it for you" Scorpius smiled, "I'm kinda surprised I never told you guys in the first place" he said as he went into his dorm to get the photo.

"I never knew Scorp had a sister, it's so sad that she was taken" Lily murmured.

"I know this probably sounds impossible, but if we sent a copy of this picture to your dad, do you reckon he could get someone to create a picture of her if she was 14?" Rose said thoughtfully.

"And then see if we can find her?" Al asked. "That'd be so hard. We'd have to get the ministry involved."

"Well, we can always see if dad could search the ministry data base for someone who looks similar?" Lily suggested.

"That sounds like a possible idea" Rose agreed, "but I think we shouldn't tell Scorpius. What if he gets his hopes up and we don't find anything?" she said in response to Al's confused face.

"Here it is" Scorpius said a few seconds later as he walked across from the dorms. Rose, Lily and Al leant in to look closely. The picture showed a smiling baby girl sat on a much younger version of Scorpius' lap. The girl's face was practically identical to Scorpius', except a bit more feminine, and had long blonde hair that fell in gentle waves down to just below her shoulders.

"She's beautiful" Rose smiled, looking at the picture.

"I know" Scorpius said sadly. Rose took the photo out of Scorpius' hands and laid it in her lap. As she did this, Lily turned Scorpius' face towards hers, pretending that Scorpius had a mark on his face and she was rubbing it off. In that time, Rose quickly duplicated the photo, shrunk it and put it in her pocket. She then handed it back to her best friend before hugging him.

"It must have been so hard for you, losing your sister like that" she muttered.

"It's always there in the back of my mind, wondering what happened" Scorpius admitted, "but I guess I'll never really know what happened" he said, looking back at the picture in his hand.

A minute later, the bell rang signalling that it was 5 minutes before curfew. Rose said a quick goodbye, giving each of her cousins a hug and giving Scorpius a light kiss on the cheek before she quickly ran out the door to get to Gryffindor tower. Lily also then stood up, hugged Scorpius and Al explaining that she was going to bed, before disappearing into the girls dorms.

Later that night, Scorpius carefully put the picture of Lyra on his bedside table in an everlast-frame. He fell asleep that night dreaming about a sister that he believed to be long lost.

**A/N: Hello! New story, I know, impressive! I plan to update relatively quickly with this one, as I've written half of it already and saved it back! Just thought I'd clear up houses though:**

**Scorpius, Al and Lily – Slytherin, Rose – Gryffindor**

**Hope you enjoy, but please review! -Rxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter read through the letter from his niece again. He still couldn't believe it.

_Uncle Harry,_

_6__th__ year was going completely fine until last night when Scorp dropped a bomb on us by telling us about his sister._

_If you didn't know, his little sister Lyra was kidnapped at 3 years old from Diagon Alley. Scorp said that although his parents tried everything, they never found her. I know this probably goes against a load of ministry rules about data protection, but he made it sound as if the Ministry were never involved. _

_I've managed to sneak you a copy of Scorp's photo of her, as I have an idea. It wouldn't be possible that there is someone at the Ministry who could use this photo to make a prediction of what she would look like now, would it? Because if it is, I'd really like to know so that we can try to look for her._

_We haven't told Scorp about any of this idea of finding her, in case it gets his or his parents hopes up for nothing, but we have to give it a shot for him. Please could you see what could be done?_

_I'll give you all of my pudding at Christmas if you can manage something!_

_Lots of love, Rosie xx_

He couldn't believe it. He never knew that Draco had had a daughter. He was quite surprised when Rose mentioned about the Ministry involvement; he had been working for the Auror department for 13 years when this case should have appeared, but he had no memory of it. After a quick search through the 'Unsolved Cases' folder, he found nothing. Out of curiosity, he looked in the 'Case Request' folder. And there it was.

"Missing Person, Lyra Malfoy" he read aloud. He looked through the file and saw the photo of the child, plus the case details. They all matched up perfectly with what Rose had sent him. He quickly flicked to the front of the file again and saw the red stamp on the front.

* * *

"Rejected. Kingsley, the Head of the Auror department_ rejected_ a case for a missing child. That's usually number one priority, so why was the Lyra Malfoy case rejected?" Harry said, slamming the file down on the Minister for Magic's desk.

"That shouldn't have happened" Kingsley said, pulling the file closer to examine it. "Do you remember who the Head of Department was then?"

"If I remember correctly, it was a man called Martin Garner" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Ah" Kingsley said.

"What?"

"Garner's daughter and her fiancé were attacked by death eaters during the war" Kingsley explained. "Lucius Malfoy was allegedly the leader of the attack. He may have rejected the case through spite" Kingsley suggested. "Either way, I will call him in for an interrogation. Harry, one last thing before you leave. How did you come about this case?"

"Something that my niece Rose mentioned in a letter" Harry said, careful as to what he revealed. "It intrigued me, so I had a look through the case folders as I cleared out the outdated ones." Harry then bowed, thanked the Minister for his time and walked back to his private office.

* * *

He sat at his desk for a while, trying to think of someone who could professionally adapt a photograph. He looked up as Colin Creevy walked past and dropped a load of papers. As Head of the Daily Prophet, his private office was just down the hall. Harry quickly got up and went to help him.

"Morning, Colin" he said, bending down to pick up some of the papers.

"Morning, Harry. You look like you're having a stressful day" Colin greeted him.

"Just been given a complicated case to work on" Harry explained. Then a thought occurred to him. "Colin, would anyone in your apartment be able to adapt a photo for me?"

"What sort of adaption?"

"Well, I've been given a photograph of a 3-year-old child, and I need to know what she would look like at about 14 or 15" Harry said.

"Well, none of my juniors would be able to do that, but I can give it a try myself for you" Colin offered as he adjusted the rest of the papers in his hands.

"I'll quickly grab it for you" Harry grinned, darting back into his office and retrieving the photo that Rose had included in her letter. "Would you be able to work it off of this?"

"Yeah, I should be able to. Would you like me to take a copy of it so you still have the original?"

"Colin you lifesaver, possibly literally" Harry beamed, quickly copying the photo.

"I'll get it done by the end of the week" Colin smiled before going on his way.

Harry was starting to feel better about this Lyra Malfoy mystery already.

* * *

**A/N: Review review review! -Rxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Rose smiled to herself as the pile of letters dropped into her lap. She flicked through the letters, an account statement from Gringotts, a letter from her Pen pal in Romania whom she had met when visiting Uncle Charlie one summer, the latest issue of Witch Weekly, and a letter from the Ministry of Magic.

Rose put the Witch Weekly magazine, glanced over the Gringotts statement, and opened the letter from her pen pal. She wasn't surprised when Scorpius picked up the Ministry letter. She was sat at the Slytherin table, as she normally did.

"What's this?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think that I'll open it elsewhere, you never know if Ministry letters will yell at you or not" Rose grinned.

"Well, it has your Uncle's stamp on the front, so you can decide if he's gonna yell at you or not from that" he pointed to the little lightning bolt stamp in the bottom right hand corner.

"Oh my Merlin" Rose cried, snatching the letter back. She quickly ripped it open, knowing that it wouldn't talk, Uncle Harry never put the talking charm, _Siri_, on his letters. She smiled as she finished it, but quickly put it away in her bag.

"What was it about?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"Nothing, don't worry about it" Rose grinned.

"You're grinning, that must mean that it was something good" Scorpius smirked.

"Something very good" Rose agreed. Lily sent her a quizzical look from across the table, but Rose mouthed the words _not here_ when Scorpius wasn't looking.

"Rose, I left my Potions textbook in my dorm, can you come with me to get it?" Lily said, standing up.

"Yep, let me just grab a muffin for Sid" Rose said, leaping up. Scorpius looked a bit surprised. "I'll see you in charms" she smiled before walking out of the hall with Lily.

* * *

"Spill the beans" Lily said as they shut the door to her dorm.

"Your dad sent me a letter back" Rose said, grabbing it out of her bag.

"What does it day?" Lily said, jumping up from her bed and peering over her shoulder as Rose read the letter out loud.

"_Dear Rosie,_

_You were right, the Ministry didn't have any involvement. Someone filed it in the wrong folder, so it was never seen._

_I've attached the picture you asked for. You may want to send Colin Creevy in the Prophet office a present for adapting it for you. This is what he thinks she could look like now_" Rose read, quickly holding the picture up for Lily to see.

"She looks stunning" Lily gasped.

"I know", Rose agreed before reading on. "_I've asked Kingsley and he has agreed that I may take on this case privately, so I'll be working with you to find Lyra. Just keep in touch about anything you find_" she read. "_If you can find anything more out about her and the day she went missing from Scorp, that would be fantastic. I won't be contacting Draco and Astoria yet unless I find solid information_"

"Oh my merlin, he's going to help!" Lily screamed, jumping up and down. "We have to tell Al!"

"I'll tell him in Charms in a minute" Rose said before looking at her watch. "We should go, we'll be last to first period otherwise" she muttered.

* * *

"That's fantastic!" Al whispered to Rose in charms. Luckily, they had been partnered together today.

"I know! But I don't know how we'll go about using this new information" Rose said thoughtfully.

"Can I see the photo of her?" Al asked.

"Here" Rose handed it to him.

"Damn she's hot" he said automatically. Rose smacked him over the head.

"You can't say that you prat, she's your best mates sister" Rose scolded, smacking him in the head again.

"Miss Weasley, can you refrain from beating up Mr Potter in my lesson, no matter of how much he is being a prat" Professor Longbottom nee Abbot said as she walked past.

"Sorry Aunt Hannah" Rose grinned, giving Al a final slap before going back to charming her lizard Sid to turn into an ornate handheld mirror. After turning him back successfully, Rose snuck him a chunk of muffin from her bag. Sid only behaved in charms if Rose fed him food, so a breakfast muffin throughout the course of their lesson usually worked.

* * *

"Anyway, I don't know how we'll be able to find her. It's not as if we're allowed out of school to search" Rose said to Al as they walked towards the entrance hall after Charms.

"We'll just have to think of something" Al said. Just as he said that, Lily's patronus appeared in front of them.

"I have someone you guys should meet. Find us in the library" was all it said.

Confused, both students immediately sprinted up the stairs to the library. They topped and stared as the saw Lily.

"Guys, this is Lauren Malloy" Lily introduced them to the girl at her side. "She's just transferred from Beauxbatons, but she speaks perfect English" Lily explained, trying to keep talking to allow Rose and Al to recover.

"Sorry, I'm Rose, Lily's cousin, and this is her brother Albus" Rose spoke up, realising that she was staring. She elbowed Al in the ribs to get him to talk.

"Yeah, sorry, hi" he smiled sheepishly.

"It's lovely to meet you" Lauren smiled.

"Lauren's in Slytherin with me" Lily said, "So Flitwick asked me to show her round and stuff, but I have a feeling we're gonna be good friends" she beamed at Lauren.

"Ah, well, have you shown her the common room yet?" Rose asked.

"Nope, I was just gonna head down there now. Flitwick's excused us both from the next lesson so that I can show her round"

"We have a free, why don't we come with you?" Rose smiled. Lily nodded, then lead Lauren out of the library, talking about the Slytherin common room.

"Is it just me…" started Al.

"She looks identical to Lyra" Rose finished for him.

She studied the girl in front of her again. Facially, she had lots of resemblance to Scorpius. She had the same colour eyes and hair and the same face shape. Her sleek blonde hair reached her waist and fell in soft waves. She had a very petite figure, much like Astoria, as well as being a similar height to Scorpius' mother.

"We need to contact your dad, right now" Rose said.

"But how?"

"Do you have floo powder in your trunk?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We're going to ditch Lils and Lauren and go to the Room of Requirement and floo to the ministry. We need to speak to him straight away" Rose explained. They followed the pair in front of them into the Slytherin common room.

"So you're both in Slytherin too?" Lauren asked.

"Al is, but I'm actually in Gryffindor" Rose said. "But the slytherins have kinda adopted me into their house as both Al, Lily and our friend Scorpius Malfoy are, so I'm always welcome in here" she explained. "No one else does that though, as generally you stick to your house."

"Rose, I've just remembered that I have a potions essay I need help with" Al said. "I'll just go get it then can we go to the library to work on it?"

"Yep. Sorry Lily, but we have potions after this free, so we'll leave you to show Lauren round, we'll see you both at lunch though, yeah? I'll bring Scorp too" Rose smiled apologetically as Al returned carrying his potions book.

"See you guys at lunch then" Lily smiled before showing Lauren into the dorms.

"Did you get the floo powder?" Rose asked. Al just patted his pocket. "Right, let's go then"

* * *

**A/N: Review review review! -Rxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Rose and Al sprinted up to the 7th floor. After quickly entering the room of requirement, they raced to the fireplace.

"Harry Potter's Office, Ministry of Magic" Rose said, throwing down a handful of floo powder in the grate.

She fell out of the floo into her uncle's office to find it empty. Al appeared beside her an instant later.

"Bollocks, where is he?" Al said. A second later, Harry walked into his office.

"Rosie?! Al? What on earth are you doing here?!" he said, quickly shutting his door.

"Uncle Harry, we have to show you something urgently. Do you have a pensieve here?" Rose blurted. Harry flicked his wand at a cupboard and a pensieve floated towards them, hovering between the two teens and the older man. Rose quickly put her wand to her temple and put the memory into the pensieve. Together, they all put their heads into the bowl and watched Rose memory, from the moment that Lily's patronus had appeared to when they left the library.

"You can't be serious" Harry muttered.

"We are. Lauren Malloy, awfully similar name to Lyra Malfoy, isn't it?" Rose said. "She fits the picture as well, plus if you look for it, you can see bits of both Draco and Astoria in her."

"That unbelievable" Harry said, sitting down at his desk.

"We thought you should know" Al said.

"Thanks, it's saved me a load of people hunting" Harry nodded, "now I actually have leads. I'll look into Lauren's history, so I'll have to contact Olympe and I'll have to contact to French Ministry too" he sighed.

"Sorry to give you loads of work Uncle Harry" Rose apologised.

"You've saved me loads of time Rosie, with your help I've possibly just skipped a year of work" Harry smiled. "Why are you two out of school anyway? How did you even get out?" he frowned.

"We had a free, so we aren't missing anything, don't worry" Al said hurriedly. "We got out using the floo in the room of requirement."

"I thought it was broken after the war" Harry muttered.

"We fixed it with the help of the other Weasleys and James three years ago" Rose explained. "It took us nearly all year, but it's now back in working order." Harry looked impressed.

"You managed to fix it when you were only thirteen? The oldest of you would have been Molly at 16, that's impressive" he commented.

"We didn't tell Molly, she would have told a teacher and got us expelled" Rose said guiltily. "James, Fred and Dom were the oldest at 14"

"Even more impressive" Harry grinned. You lot are too smart for your own good. I take it that Scorp helped along too?"

"Yeah, Rose and Scorp did most of the repairs" Al said. "James and Fred tried but failed and Dom was always off with a boyfriend whenever we needed to do most of the work."

"Anyway, you go out using the room of requirement, have you debated how you're going to get back in?" Harry said. "You can't floo into any part of Hogwarts, not even the Room of Requirement"

"We're flooing to the Hog's Head and then using the one eyed witch passageway to get back in" Rose told him.

"You've thought it through. Let me apparate you to Hogsmeade instead of Floo. It'll be quicker, plus I can then go and ask Flitwick if I could access the Hogwarts files on Lauren Malloy too" Harry suggested.

"That'd be great, Dad" Al beamed, taking his father's arm. Rose placed her hand on his other arm and in a twirl they were standing in Hogsmeade in front of Honeydukes. Harry walked in and distracted the girl on the till as the two teens snuck around the back and into the storage cellar. After seeing that his troublesome son and niece were gone, Harry said thank you to the girl and left, making his way towards the front gates of Hogwarts.

* * *

Rose and Al emerged from the behind the one eyed witch statue to a thankfully empty corridor. They noticed the time and walked leisurely towards the Great Hall, as it was very nearly lunchtime. They sat down at the Slytherin table and within ten minutes they were joined by Lily and Lauren, who sat down opposite them. A few minutes later, Scorpius came running into the Great hall, sliding into the seat next to Rose.

"Why were you running, Scorp?" Al asked.

"Set off a dungbomb in Filch's office, had to sprint as his bloody cat appeared" he explained as he tried to get his breath back.

"Scorp, I'd like to introduce you to Lauren" Lily said. "She's new to Slytherin 4th year, so I've invited her to sit with us"

"Scorp quickly looked up from his plate. "Hi" he said before quickly returning to his food. Rose had to hide a snigger as she watched him do several double takes.

"Hi" Lauren said back, looking at Scorpius in a confused way. Rose let out a huge laugh as she saw an identical look of shock on Scorpius' face.

"You two look really similar" Al said, trying to hide a smirk.

"Well, I heard that every person in the world is similar in appearance to at least 2 others that they aren't related to" Lily quickly says upon seeing the looks on their faces. This seemed to relax them both a little.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy" Scorp then smiled, leaning across to shake her hand.

"Lauren Malloy" she smiled back.

"That was close" Rose whispered into Al's ear.

Al nodded, but then his face transformed to one of horror at something behind Rose. She turned around, saw what Al had spotted and smacked her head down against the table. This caused Lily, Lauren and Scorpius to follow Al's line of vision.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Lily screeched as her dad approached them.

"Lils, what did I say about bursting people's ear drums?" he grinned. "Anyway I'm here on Ministry business" he said with a grin towards Al. The he noticed Rose and frowned. "Rosie, aren't you meant to be over there?" he asked.

"I'm an adoptive snake, shh" Rose smiled as she lifted her head to see him.

"You have a bump on your head now" Scorpius laughed, gently poking it. Rose swatted his hand away and jumped on top of him, sending them both crashing to the floor. Professor Longbottom walked over to them then, upon seeing the two on the floor wrestling.

"Hiya Harry, nice to see you here. Any reason as to why they're on the floor?" he smirked towards Rose, who was now straddling Scorpius, pinning his arms down as she growled in his face.

"He took the mickey out of a lump on her head" Harry laughed.

"Miss Weasley, please get off of Mr Malfoy" Neville laughed as Rose quickly got up and sat back down rubbing a sore spot on her forehead. Scorpius slowly got up, grinned at his teacher before sitting next to Rose on the bench and giving her a hug as an apology.

"Honestly, I don't see how they're not together yet" Harry mumbled in Neville's ear so that only he could hear. His old friend laughed.

"No one knows. The teachers have bets on them for next year" he said quietly.

"Add me to the list for 10 galleons they're together by Christmas" Harry grinned. "Anyway, I just had to speak to Flitwick about some Ministry stuff, but I thought I'd come and say hi to you before I left" Harry smiled. "Rose, make sure you fix that bruise on Scorp's back before you go to your afternoon lessons" he winked as he walked out.

"He's so odd" Rose groaned as she turned Scorpius around and lifted his shirt at the back. Sure enough, there was a bruise forming on his tailbone where they'd landed on the stone floor. She cast a quick healing charm before turning him back around. Scorpius smiled at her before going back to his meal.

"Was that Harry Potter?" Lauren asked slightly stunned.

"Yeah, sorry, forgot to mention he's my dad" Lily grinned. "He usually doesn't just show up though"

"I should have made that connection in the first place" Lauren laughed. She then turned to Lily and quietly asked "So are Rose and Scorpius together then?"

Rose and Scorpius looked up suspiciously as Lily fell off the bench laughing, clutching her side.

* * *

**A/N: Review review review! -Rxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the Ministry, Harry was hard at work already, composing a file on Lauren Malloy. So far, he had the Hogwarts and Beauxbatons records for her and was awaiting documents from the French Ministry. Slowly, he was starting to get an idea of Lauren's past.

A hour later, a pile of documents appeared on his desk from the French aurors. Christophe Sorin, the Head of Aurors in France, was Gabrielle Delacour's fiancé, so cooperating was no issue. By that night, he had pieced together the entire history of Lauren Malloy. He read through what he has pieced together again.

_**Name:**__ Lauren Malloy (14)_

_**Parents:**__ Michael Malloy (Father, 56), Anita Malloy (Mother, 52)_

_**Siblings:**__ None_

_**Current Location:**__ Hogwarts_

_**Location background:**__ Lived in London with parents until age 3, when the family move to Normandy. Attends Beauxbatons Primaire Academie, moves into Beauxbatons Secondaire Academie, transfer to Hogwarts. Parents move to London again._

As a second thought, Harry asks Christophe for documents about both Michael and Anita Malloy. He then set out to find the UK Ministry files, and immediately stopped.

'Criminal Record' was stamped on the front in red.

Harry turned to the second page in their file for their criminal history. Amongst a series of small thefts and numerous uses of magic in the presence of muggles, there were two things that caught Harry's eye. The first was that they were charged for attacking Malfoy Manor just after the war with a large group of people who were war victims. The second was that they were charged for kidnapping and holding hostage a small child, again belonging to a previous death eater's child.

Harry sat in deep thought at his desk. It seemed a plausible idea that the Malloys had kidnapped Lyra as a small child in revenge for Draco's father's war crimes (which he had been arrested for straight away) and then moved to France to escape.

But he had no proof. So he added another thing to his To Do list; interview the Malloys. He then wrote to Rose, trusting that she would show Lily, and asked them to try to find out information on Lauren's family and their life in France.

* * *

Rose, Al and Scorpius were sat in the library when Harry's owl flew in. Rose glanced at it before tucking it into her bag. Al and Scorpius looked up as the owl flew out the library again.

"Another letter from your Uncle?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah, I'm helping him with a case" Rose explained, hoping that would be enough information for him. Apparently it wasn't,

"What's the case on?"

"I can't tell you, it's Ministry protocol" Rose smiled, happy she'd thought of that excuse.

"Oh, okay" he said, returning to his work.

Later that night, Lily, Lauren, Rose, Al and Scorpius were sat around the fire in the Slytherin common room. Rose was sat reading the Daily Prophet, curled up against Scorpius on the sofa. She noticed that no one was talking, so took the opportunity to start conversation.

"So Lauren, what was living in France like?"

"It was quite quiet really. I don't remember anything before I was about 3, but my parents told me that we had lived in London but moved abroad as Dad's firm transferred him out there" she explained. "I had quite a lonely childhood until I started school in Beauxbatons starter academy, as I had no siblings. Mum said that I did use to have an older brother, but he died in an accident when we were in London. That was another reason for moving away"

"How much older was your brother?" Rose asked, curious.

"He was two years older than me, so he'd be in your year now" Lauren said sadly. "I kinda wish that Sam was still here, but then I don't remember anything about him. All I have to go by is a photo that I have in my locket" she said, gesturing to the small gold locket hung around her neck.

"Can I see it?" Lily asked. Lauren unclasped the locket and handed it carefully to her best friend. Lily's face morphed into one of shock before she passed it to Rose. Rose wasn't as good at Lily as dealing with surprises and just stared at the small picture. It was a different picture, taken a bit before Scorpius' photo, but it was definitely Lyra and Scorp.

Before she could stop him, Scorpius had looked as well. "What the hell?!" he cried, jumping up and running to his dorm.

"What's wrong with him?" Lauren asked. Lily and Rose exchanged a knowing look.

"Don't be shocked when he shows you what he's bringing down" was all Rose managed before Scorpius ran back in, carrying his own photo. He showed it to Lauren, who gasped, looked from each photo to the other, before looking up at Scorpius.

"Am I real, or is it you?" she asked.

"Me, I'm sad to say" Scorpius said, sitting down next to her.

"I'm guessing Lauren's not my real name then"

"Nope, it's Lyra" Scorpius beamed, wrapping his arms around her to console her. "I know it's hard going, but I think I should explain what happened."

"When you were 3, I was 5, Mum and Dad took us out shopping in Diagon Alley. You were walking just behind us, but when Mum and Dad turned around, you were gone" he said, a rogue tear appearing. "They tried everything to hunt for you. They requested Ministry help, but after getting no response they hired a private investigator, but he didn't find anything. You completely vanished."

"So my 'parents' are actually kidnappers" Lauren frowned. "This is just an assumption though, isn't it. You don't have any further proof that this is real" she suddenly doubted.

Rose felt in her pocket and handed her the photo from Colin Creevey. "This is a photo that Uncle Harry had produced from Scorp's photo. Its what Lyra would look like now." She watched as both Scorpius and Lauren looked in amazement at the photo in front of them, the beautiful girl was identical to Lauren.

"My Uncle Harry in working on your case right now" Rose explained. "I wanted him to find out anything he could about Lyra's disappearance, so he got this photo produced. He was about to start his search when you appeared. He's now hopefully looking into you and your parents history" Rose explained.

"You'd make quite a good auror, Rosie" came a voice from behind them. They all turned around and stood at the door was none other than Harry himself. "She's right though, I have been working on your case, and have looked through you and your parent's histories. It's nice to meet you, Lauren" he smiled, shaking her hand.

"We have more evidence" Scorpius said, handing him the two photographs. "One of them is mine, the other is Lauren's."

"They're identical!" cried Harry. "Oh you genius children, I want all of you applying for auror training after next year!" he said, hugging them all. He then ran out of the room, looking extremely happy.

"I will get that back, won't I?" Scorpius and Lauren asked at the same time as the door swung closed. They shared a glance before laughing.

"He's on to it now" Rose beamed at Lily. "I think that we're gonna be seeing him quite soon"

"I'm getting a bit fed up of him appearing" Lily laughed. "How did he even get in here?"

"He's Harry Potter, don't question him" Rose grinned.

* * *

**A/N: Review review review! -Rxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry sprinted through the school to the headmaster's office, a ludicrous grin plastered on his face. He tried to wait patiently as the spiral staircase twisted upwards, but nonetheless burst into Flitwick's office as soon as he reached the door. Noticing that Flitwick wasn't at his desk, harry paced around.

"Good evening, Harry, my boy" Dumbledore's portrait smiled down at him. "What is on your mind?"

"Good evening, Albus" Harry smiled at his old mentor. "I've been given some more information for my case" he explained.

"Ah, so you have indeed identified that Lauren Malloy is actually Lyra Malfoy" Dumbledore nodded. Harry knew the old man would have known, but you can't exactly use a portrait's intuition as evidence.

"I believe so. She had a photo identical to Scorp's, and it is quite clear it is the two of them in the photos" Harry nodded, showing Dumbledore the photos.

"What is to be done with Mr and Mrs Malloy now?" Dumbledore asked from his position on the wall.

"I will be leading a team to arrest them tonight on suspicion of kidnap" Harry said grimly. "Then I will interrogate them and show them my evidence. I have also in my possession documents from Christophe Sorin that prove that they changed Lyra's name" said Harry.

"Indeed, you cannot lie about someone's name, as it is imprinted on their soul" Dumbledore nodded, "so they changed her name in France. They must have gotten away quite quickly for them to change her name before foreign authorities were alerted of a missing child."

"The authorities wouldn't have been alerted, Albus, for a Ministry official rejected the Malfoy case out of revenge for Lucius' war crimes" Harry grimaced.

"I see" the portrait nodded solemnly. "I assume that you have found the culprit of this violation of ministry rules?"

"Yes, a man called Martin Garner. He's been arrested for violating Ministry rules and rejecting a high-priority case"

"This case of yours is slowly wrapping itself up" Dumbledore smiled. "I always knew that you'd do well as an Auror"

"Thank you, Albus. I actually wouldn't have even picked up the case if Rose hadn't written to me about it"

"She has the making for an auror too" Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"That's what I thought. I'm hoping she applies for the training course after her 7th. I would suggest that she applies for it this year, but 'mione would kill me if Rose didn't do her NEWTs" Harry chuckled.

"Ah, Harry, it's lovely to see you again. News on the case?" Flitwick said as he bumbled through the door.

"Yes, Filius, a great deal actually. We have solid proof that Miss Malloy is actually Lyra" Harry beamed.

"Marvelous!" Flitwick nodded, sitting down. "Did you find Miss Malloy? Although I suppose she is now Miss Malfoy?"

"Miss Malloy until we have proof from the Malloys interrogation" Harry nodded, "and yes I did, she was in the Slytherin common room with my children, Scorpius and for some reason, my niece" Harry frowned.

"Yes, Rose does tend to hang around with her merry band of Slytherins a lot" Flitwick nodded. "The hat almost put her there with them, but she shows too much loyalty to her friends"

"Yeah, I suppose. Filius, I was actually wondering, Rose wouldn't drop out of Hogwarts early to start auror training, but would I be allowed to send her some cases to work through?" Harry asked.

"Provided that you send her non-urgent cases, so that she doesn't prioritise those above her NEWTs, I would assume Hermione would agree to that" Flitwick smiled. "We all know Miss Weasley would leap at the chance, but somehow I think that Mrs Weasley may not quite see eye to eye"

"No, definitely not" Harry smirked, trying not to visualise his best friend tearing him to shreds. "I'll probably be back tomorrow Filius, thank you for letting me use your fireplace as a connection"

"More than welcome, Harry. It is a Ministry matter, and it's not as if I could stop you anyway"

Harry laughed. "Well, I had better be going. Good bye for now, Filius, Albus" he nodded before flooing back to the ministry.

* * *

Rose, Al, Scorpius, Lily and Lauren were sat in the room of requirement. They had moved out of the common room so that they could talk away from nosy ears.

"If this all goes right at the Ministry tomorrow you could actually meet Mum and Dad" Scorpius said, sifting his fingers through Lauren's hair. He couldn't actually believe it – his sister, who he thought was gone forever, was sat next to him.

"What are they like?" Lauren looked up at him. "I mean, all I know about them is based on biased newspaper articles and facts that we were taught in History of Magic in Beauxbatons about the War" she said sadly.

"They're nothing like any of those stories. Sure, Dad was an arsehole in his Hogwarts days, but he only did everything leading up to and in the War to protect his family" Scorpius frowned. "Dad's quiet, very antisocial, but he loves me and Mum, and I'm sure he will love you when we tell him. He does have quite a bad temper, but whenever he gets in a mood he just goes in his study and curses cushions until he's feeling better" he smirked.

"Mum on the other hand is very calm. She's also a very sociable person, always going off to parties. They both get on really well. Also at home we have Piri, our house elf. she's lovely, and she really is a member of the family as opposed to our servant. She's quite clumsy, and if you want your clothes to fit you again, make sure you wash them yourself, as she shrinks everything. If it isn't shrunk when you get it back, it's usually pink" he smiled.

"It sounds so nice! I can't wait to meet them" Lauren said. "I guess it'll be quite a shock for them at first though"

"They'll be really shocked, they'll probably both faint, but after that they'll be so happy" Scorpius grinned. "I just can't believe you're alive still! You vanished for 11 years, everyone thought you were dead!"

"Well, I was told that you _had_ died" Lauren laughed.

"But now we're together again, and no one is going to get in the way of that" Scorpius said with the utmost severity.

* * *

**A/N: Review review review! -Rxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry sighed as he took a sip from his coffee. The raid had been hard. In fact, it had been pointless. As soon as they had appeared, the Malloys vanished from their home. He was lost at what to do. He had two options – try to trace the couple that vanished for 11 years, or just plow ahead with the final investigations – DNA testing. By the time he had finished his cup of tea, he knew what he was going to do the next day.

* * *

Rose, Al and Scorpius were sat eating breakfast when Harry's owl dropped a small note in Rose's lap.

"What does it say?" Scorpius asked, knowing that it would be about Lyra's case.

"He wants us to meet him in Flitwick's office with Lils and Lauren" Rose said. "He's taking us all out for the day on the case."

"To do what?"

"Who knows" Rose said, grabbing a six muffins, and stuffing them in her bag. "I need to go to your dorm, and we need to get Lily and Lauren, so let's go down to the common room" she stood up, taking Scorpius' hand.

"Why do you need to go to our dorm?" Al asked.

"To ditch some stuff and pick up some more stuff" Rose explained. "Finish your breakfast then meet us outside Flitwick's office" she instructed, dragging Scorpius away.

"I'm not carrying a bag full of books around if we're out all day" Rose explained to Scorpius as she emptied her bag onto his bed.

"Why my bed ?" he groaned quietly.

"Because I like you more than Al" Rose grinned.

"Good" Scorpius smirked. "Now, you wanted to pick up some stuff as well you said?"

"Yeah, I need you to bring your photo of Lyra. You also need to change out of your school robes. I'll pick up a spare set of clothes for Al, then I'll go get the others to change" she explained. She found out some clothes for Al, shrunk them down and put them in her bag. On top, she carefully put Scorpius' photo, and then the muffins she had picked up this morning.

"Why the muffins?" Scorpius rose an eyebrow.

"We don't know when we'll get to eat today, so I'm bringing them just in case we get peckish" she said, pulling one of Scorpius' tshirts out of his trunk.

"Hey that's mine!"

"I know. I'll borrow some of Lily's jeans, but her tops never suit me" Rose smirked, also taking his Slytherin jumper. "And I need something to keep me warm" she grinned before walking out of the room.

"Lils, Lauren, GET UP!" Rose yelled, walking into their dormitory. She knew they would be in their beds still, so sent an itching charm their way.

"Why? Piss off, Rose" Lil groaned into her pillow.

"We're going out with your dad on the case, shift it!" Rose said, helping herself to a pair of Lily's jeans. "Dress in comfy clothing as we don't know if we're going into the Muggle world or not, and be quick, Uncle Harry wants to meet us within 10 minutes"

Five minutes later, Rose met Scorpius in the common room, dragging Lily and Lauren behind her. They walked into Flitwick's office and saw that Al and Harry were waiting for them.

"I bought you some clothes to change into" Rose said, throwing the clothes at Al, who quickly charmed them to replace his school robes. "So, where are we going Uncle Harry?"

"Mungo's. I'll explain everything once we get there" he said. "Just follow me into the floo. St Mungo's Hospital" he cried, jumping into the flames.

* * *

Minutes later, they all stood in the St Mungo's reception. Harry walked over to the reception desk.

"Harry Potter plus five minors, here on the Lyra Malfoy case" he said.

"Of course, Mr Potter. Granger Ward, Room 19" the blonde at the desk smiled.

"Thank you" he smiled before leading the five students up to his best friend's ward. After the War, Mungo's dedicated a ward to each of the Golden Trio. It was typical that they would be assigned one of these wards for their case.

"Right, we're here because the Malloys did a runner last night" Harry explained as soon as the door to Room 19 closed. "The only real option we have left to discover if you really are Lyra Malfoy is to do a DNA test. To do that, we're going to be joined by Draco and Astoria in a few minutes. Rose, Scorp, I'd like you to explain the situation to them. Lauren, you, Draco and Astoria will all have to give a small sample of blood when the Healer comes in, and then we have to wait for an hour while they test it" he explained.

"What if it comes up negative?"

"I have complete confidence in it being positive" Harry smiled, "but if it does come up negative, we will arrange holiday care for you straight away, seeming as the Malloys have vanished again"

"Thank you, Mr Potter" Lauren grinned, just as the Malfoys walked in.

"Harry, what exactly are we doing here?" Draco asked, immediately shaking his old enemy's hand. After the War, they'd agreed to start fresh, and had worked together closely throughout the years to catch criminals.

"I'll let Rose and Scorp explain" Harry said, but made sure both the Malfoys were sitting before he allowed Rose to continue.

"My Uncle Harry and I have been working on your case" Rose said.

"Our case?" Astoria asked.

"Lyra's case, Mum" Scorpius almost whispered. Both Draco and Astoria froze in shock, Rose continued.

"Scorpius accidentally mentioned that his sister had gone missing as a child. He had a photo in his trunk, so out of curiosity, I copied it and sent it to Uncle Harry" Rose explained. "He managed to get Colin Creevey to adapt it to create a prediction of what Lyra would look like now."

"The day that Rose received this picture, Lauren here transferred ton Hogwarts form Beauxbatons" Scorpius took over. "She shocked Rose, Al and Lily because she was identical to the image that was produced"

"Since then, we've discovered that it is possible that Lauren here is actually Lyra" Rose said. She looked over to see both Malfoys looking at Lauren with the most shocked expressions of their lives. So today, we're going to do a DNA test to prove our theory"

"You have more evidence, don't you? Otherwise you wouldn't have called us in to get our hopes up" Draco whispered in a strangled voice.

"Yes. Lauren's 'parents' Michael and Anita Malloy fled England when Lauren was 3. They also have criminal records for kidnap and we have documentation proving a name change" Harry added. "I went to arrest and interrogate them last night, but they've vanished, so our last attempt at proving that Lauren is actually Lyra is through a DNA test"

"Well, let's get this done with as soon as we can" Astoria said. Harry quickly left the room and came back a minute later with a healer. The healer quickly extracted a few millilitres of blood from Draco, Astoria and Lauren. He then rushed off to the Mungo's lab, saying that he'd be back with the results in under an hour.

"Now what do we do?" Rose asked Harry.

"We sit and wait"

"Right then, I'm going to go and get a coffee from the Café. Same for everyone else?" she asked.


End file.
